The Sweetest Memory
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Matt and Lita try and work out their differences in the relationship but does it work, read to find out!


Title: Short-Fic The Sweetest Memory (1/1)  
Author: KornFreak6662000  
E-mail: R (For Language)  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone nor do I own the song. The song "The Sweetest Memory" is owned by the band Eighteen Visions  
Distribution: Ask for permission Amy walked into her house that she used to share with Matt. She hated coming home to a big empty house. I miss seeing you Matt, god why did I have to be such a bitch and ruin everything. I remember the day like it was yesterday. I didn't think anything of it until now and I know he is hurting just as much as me. Heck he is hurting more than me because I cheated on him with his best friend Adam (aka Adam). I didn't mean for it to happen at all. I have no idea why it happened to begin with. I should have trusted my love that I have for you Matt but NO, instead I had to put it behind me and try something new and for what? Just to come home to a big empty house and sadness. I am going to sleep because god knows I need it. Amy locked the front door and walked up the stairs to her bedroom that she once shared with Matt. As soon as she hit the bed, she began to cry into her pillow. She could smell his scent and she loved it. Rows and rows of white lies keep trying  
Is that any way to live?  
Don't come to our home thinking I don't care

Do you think we can't feel it too?  
Do you want to see this last or do you even care?   
Our sweetest memory is gone I cant this anymore, I need to see him, I need to tell him how I feel right now. I have to have the courage to do this now. I need to and I have to. I just hope it isn't too late. Amy began walking down the stairs when she stopped so suddenly. She looked into the living room and saw Matt standing there. Am I dreaming, she thought to herself when she heard him say, I wont be long, I am here just getting the rest of my stuff. Matt, I need to talk with you. His response was, look Amy, I don't want to fight about this anymore. I just don't want to here it. I don't want to here anymore lies coming out of your mouth. I just want to get the rest of my stuff and leave. Matt, please just listen to me. Why should I listen to, I didn't cheat on you with your best friend. I didn't go behind your back and lie to your face about what was going on. Amy you fucking did this to us. You ruined the best thing that ever happened to me and that was YOU. Now you want me to stop and listen, for what, so you can sorry. Look, I don't give a shit about it anymore. I just want to move on in life. I see it was no problem for you to just get up and move on. I hope Adam makes you very happy. Give it up, give it up  
Because the end is near  
Our sweetest memory is gone

Years and years between the lines gone tainted  
Is that any way to live?  
I hope it's worth it, worth all the pain 

I can't sleep without you by my side, telling me that everything is going to be okay. I miss you Matt and I am truly sorry for what I did to you. Yea right Amy, you hurt me like hell. I was here at OUR house healing up so I can be out on the road with you. Boy am I glad that I didn't rush for a return because it would have been a hurtful return. Look this is it Amy. I am done and what you did is done. There is not going back and what we had is just a sweetest memory that the both of will remember each other by. That is it, I don't want it anymore. I just hope that all this pain you caused it worth everything you and Adam have together. So Amy with this, I said goodbye and that I loved you from the start and I will love you to the end. Matt leaned over kissed my lips for the last time and that will always be my sweetest memory that I have left of him. With that finale kiss and that finale goodbye, he walked out the door, gone forever. Do you think we can't feel it too?  
Do you want to see this last or do you even care?  
Our sweetest memory is gone

Give it up, give it up  
Because the end is near  
Our sweetest memory is gone

Here we are  
Do you want to see this last or do you even care?  
Our sweetest memory is gone

Give it up, give it up  
Because the end is near  
Our sweetest memory is gone The End! Loved It/Hated It. Leave some feedback letting me know. 


End file.
